Familia
by NoveltyWhite
Summary: Resubido-Completo porque todos merecemos un poco de felicidad


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Claudia Gray

Dana estaba sentada observando a su novia, desde hace unas semanas se comportaba extraño y hoy vendrían Lucas y Bianca de visita. Después de dejar la Cruz Negra, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, habían conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo que las había ayudado al principio; después Raquel se encontró con un antiguo maestro que le había impartido arte en la secundaria y le ofreció una beca de arte en la escuela privada donde trabajaba y a cambio Raquel le ayudaría a preparar las lecciones para las clases de los principiantes. Mientras tanto Dana había conseguido trabajo dando clases particulares de artes marciales. 5 años después Raquel trabajaba en el museo como ayudante del restaurador y Dana había pasado el examen para ingresar a la policía hacia 2 años y actualmente estaba trabajando para el FBI.

Con sus ingresos compraron una casa muy cerca de la playa y que contaba con un gran terreno, Raquel construyo un estudio donde podía dedicarse por completo a su arte y Dana utilizaba el espacioso sótano como gimnasio, donde ella y Raquel se entrenaban al menos 2 horas diarias.

Dana creía que todo iba bien entre ellas e intento recordar el momento cuando Raquel empezó a comportarse extraño… eran pequeños detalles, como cuando le preguntaba si quería salir y le contestaba que estaba ocupada, pasaba más tiempo del acostumbrado en su estudio y parecía olvidar que tenía que comer hasta que Dana le llevaba la comida e incluso entonces no le permitía entrar al estudio.

Probablemente se trataba de un nuevo proyecto, aunque era la primera vez que no le permitía observar; y eso le molestaba un poco, quizá….

¿En qué piensas? –Dana se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Raquel tan cerca, al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos color avellana de su novia, mirándole entre divertida y preocupada.

¿Eh?

Digo que ¿en qué piensas?, te vez triste… - Raquel se inclino hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

¿Yo? En nada- dijo levantando la mano para colocarla sobre la suya y sonreírle.

Seguro- resoplo Raquel – no deberías mentirme Dana, no me gusta

(suspiro) solo me preguntaba que puede ser tan importante como para que pases tanto tiempo encerrada, últimamente apenas te veo.

¿Te sientes sola?- Raquel estaba tan cerca que se podía observar los destellos color jade de sus ojos.

Quizás- murmuro Dana con los ojos fijos en sus labios.

Raquel rio y termino de acortar la distancia que las separaba. El beso suave y dulce, se torno profundo cuando sin poder evitarlo Dana rodeo su cuello y entreabrió los labios en una clara invitación queni una de las dos desaprovecho, deslizando la lengua y jugueteando, explorando. Dana aprovecho el instante en que se separaron para besar el cuello y los hombros de Raquel y cuando ésta echo la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitar el acceso y deslizo una de sus manos a su espalda y la otra a su cabello; utilizo ambas manos para que Raquel acabara sentada en sus piernas y acaricio sus muslos, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Deslizo su lengua hacia la base del cuello, deleitándose con los estremecimientos que recorrían sus cuerpos.

Cuando alcanzaba el borde de la camiseta de Raquel para poder disfrutar de su piel, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó y las hizo separarse de mala gana.

Mierda- murmuro Dana

Raquel jadeo, intentando recuperar el aliento y reprender a su novia que se dirigía a la puerta a abrir y probablemente a golpear al idiota que las interrumpía.

El idiota en cuestión sonreía ignorante de lo cerca que estuvo de recibir un golpe.

Hey, hola Dana ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Lucas.

Bianca detrás de él saludo con la mano.

Suspirando Dana abrió la puerta por completo y los invito a pasar con un gesto.

Hola Bianca- Raquel apareció y abrazo rápidamente a Bianca.-Lucas- dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza y mirándole suspicazmente

Raquel – saludo Lucas, arqueando una ceja, mientras la nombrada sonreía burlonamente

BIANCA P.O.V

Sonreí, mientras saludaba a Dana y negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de Lucas y Raquel.

Me pregunto si algún día cambiaran…- me pregunte guiñándole un ojo a Dana.

Querrás decir maduraran- dijo Dana riendo, no pude evitar reír también cuando ambos la fulminaron con la mirada.

¿Quieren beber algo?- Pregunto Dana dirigiéndose a la cocina

Agua fría para mí- le pedí- y una cerveza para Lucas- dije al ver que él no escuchaba sino que miraba fijamente a Raquel como preguntándole algo. Ella también observándole murmuro que no sabía cómo podían tomar semejante porquería.

A Dana también le gusta- dijo- probablemente por tu culpa.

Ja, lo que pasa es que no sabes disfrutar de la vida Raquel, todos saben que no hay nada como una cerveza bien fría.- No sabía si Lucas hablaba en serio o no, pero al ver que Raquel se disponía a contestarle interrumpí.

A mí tampoco me gusta, la verdad. – Lucas me miro como si me reprochara por traicionarlo, mientras Dana volvía y me daba un vaso de agua bien fría, a Lucas su cerveza y le entregaba a Raquel un vaso de vino.

Y dime Bianca, ¿cómo te va con las clases?- me pregunto Raquel; y así, mientras nos poníamos al corriente de las últimos acontecimientos, me dio la impresión de que Lucas y Raquel mantenían una plática privada.

De repente y sin que viniera a cuento, Raquel se puso de pie y anuncio que tenía que hablar con Lucas sobre la cuna que él quería montar en la casa para nuestro bebe; pero como ya había intentado montarla solo finalmente se dio por vencido y pidió ayuda, ambos fueron al estudio hablando sobre tal o cual martillo era mejor y herramientas varias.

Al volver la vista hacia Dana, me sorprendió la mirada que tenia mientras los observaba irse.

¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunte. Dana me miro a los ojos y me dio la impresión de que algo le preocupaba

Últimamente Raquel actúa extraño, ¿no te ha comentado nada?

No, pero sabes ahora que lo pienso Lucas también ha estado algo distante.

Creo que Lucas está un poco preocupado sobre el asunto del bebé, ya sabes que el no tuvo lo que se consideraría una infancia normal y creo que está asustado, no que él lo vaya a admitir claro.

Claro – repetí _eso tenía sentido._

En cuanto a Raquel…

Probablemente sea un nuevo trabajo, después de todo tengo entendido que la promoverán, quizá solo este nerviosa.

Dana suspiro y me sonrío -Tal vez tengas razón

RAQUEL P.O.V

Después de que Bianca y Lucas se fueran Dana anuncio que iba a ducharse, así que le dije que iría al estudio y me incline para besarle en la mejilla. Al mirarle a los ojos me pareció distinguir un destello de ira y ella llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello para después besarme profundamente.

Mientras su lengua buscaba insistentemente la mía, me deje llevar tomándola por la cintura y apretándola a mi cuerpo…

Ella me empujo suavemente por el vientre y suspiro sobre mis labios – ¿Me acompañas?

Ok… la parte racional de mi sabía que debía negarme… me faltaba muy poco para terminar, pero hacía tanto que no me permitía amarla, que la sola idea de separarme de su calor y suavidad me enloquecía… ¿debería…?

Olvídalo, te veo en la mañana

La voz de Dana sonaba molesta y para cuando volví mi vista buscándola, la vi camino hacia la habitación.

Sin pensar, subí corriendo las escaleras y la atrape antes de que entrara a la ducha. Solo con los jeans que había usado para la visita de Bianca y un brasier de encaje blanco, la sujete con fuerza por la cintura y sonriendo nos metí a ambas bajo el agua que caía suavemente.

– ¿Qué co…?- sin dejarla hablar y aun sonriendo la besé olvidando que tenía un trabajo que terminar, después de todo lo único verdaderamente importante era ella.

DANA P.O.V

Estaba segura de que existía una razón por la cual me estaba mojando, aunque no supiera cual era.

No podía pensar cuando los labios de Raquel se deslizaban por mi cuello y como su lengua lentamente succionaba los puntos más sensibles de mi cuello.

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que me costaba concentrarme en algo que no fueran sus manos en mis sensibles pechos.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello y la obligue a besarme duro, me encantaba como sabía, como se sentía su lengua danzando con la mía y cuando una de sus manos desabrocho esa fastidiosa prenda que me impedía sentirla y luego sujetaba firmemente uno de mis pechos pasando su pulgar por mi pezón; bajo la cabeza y enredo su lengua alrededor del otro y succionaba fuerte casi haciéndome daño, me entregue por completo al calor que me embargaba y a su pasión mezclándose con la mía, volviendo una y otra vez al mismo lugar que hemos visitado juntas desde hace años. Donde un roce dice un te quiero y un suspiro un Te amo, a un vórtice de sensaciones que exploramos juntas una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

RAQUEL P.O.V

Continúe observando el cálido rostro de Dana, lucía tan relajada entre mis brazos que, no por primera vez, me maravillo la confianza que depositaba en mi… pese a que una de las principales reglas de la Cruz Negra es precisamente no mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie.

Y la verdad es que nadie que pasara más de 2 minutos con Dana la acusaría de cobarde o débil.

Dana… - susurre muy suavemente, mientras ella sonreía en sueños, me pregunte si yo estaba en ellos, y con muy pocas ganas me separe de ella besándole brevemente en los labios – Te quiero

Me vestí de pie al lado de la cama aun observándola, negándome a dejar de verla, pero tenía un trabajo que concluir.

DANA P.O.V

Desperté cuando los primeros tonos de la alarma sonaron, me gire para despertar a Raquel y me sorprendió no verla a mi lado, era domingo y normalmente no despertaba antes que yo…

Me vestí mientras la esperaba, teníamos una rutina así que baje a buscarla para empezar los ejercicios en el gimnasio.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina pero ahí tampoco estaba, Salí por la puerta que daba al patio y de ahí al estudio; toque varias veces pero como no contestaba me decidí a entrar, todo el lugar estaba lleno de collages (pasando de los primeros que había hecho a los últimos), pinturas y esculturas. Uno de mis cuadros favoritos, no tanto por lo que mostraba sino por lo que representaba, estaba colocado en la pared opuesta a la entrada por lo que al entrar era lo primero que veías.

"la caída de Medianoche" como estaba titulada mostraba el "incendio" de medianoche y como siempre me sobrecogía ver la imponente academia en llamas, el realismo era tal que casi podía escuchar los gritos de la directora Bethany, era triste pensar que eso había sido necesario para que todos tuvieran un poco de libertad. "un nuevo inicio" así le llamaba Raquel cuando estábamos solas.

Aun con los recuerdos en mi mente camine lentamente admirando las obras de Raquel, siempre que las veía sentía una mezcla de orgullo y un poco de nostalgia al recordar las muchas veces que entraba en nuestro cuarto del motel ese primer año y encontraba a Raquel con revistas, pintura, tijeras y pegamento por todos lados trabajando en lo que consideraba su nueva obra.

Es extraño pensar que a pesar de todo conservo buenos recuerdos de ese año, no tanto que en todos estemos juntas.

Al fondo de la sala cubierta con una tela delicada se encontraba una pintura que no había visto antes, parecía bastante grande y como Raquel no andaba cerca pudo más la curiosidad.

Suavemente Dana sostuvo un pedazo de la tela con su mano derecha y jalo…

Frente a ella se encontraba la Cruz Negra original, todos estaban ahí (incluso Eduardo), una Dana muy joven llevaba una ballesta en las manos y se la enseñaba a Lucas, ambos se encontraban en el centro riendo y pareciendo realmente felices…

El Sr Watanabe tenía una mano en el hombro de Dana y Kate sonreía con la mirada llena de orgullo puesta en su hijo.

Estaba segura de que representaba los preparativos de la primera misión a la que les habían permitido acudir a ambos.

Pero era impresionante que tuviera tal realismo, pese a haberle contado a Raquel sobre la misión era imposible que tuviera tantos detalles.

Si te acercabas lo suficiente podías incluso ver el nerviosismo en los jóvenes ojos.

Dana jamás había tenido una foto de la Cruz Negra, por el secretismo y todo eso, pero sintió una sensación de nostalgia al mirarlos pese a todos sus defectos habían sido su familia.

Feliz cumpleaños Dana—susurro una voz en su oído, mientras unos brazos muy familiares la rodeaban

N/A: Si alguien llego hasta aquí solo me queda decir gracias, y si te preguntas ¿Por qué Bianca es humana? O ¿Cómo es posible que ella y Lucas puedan tener un bebé?

Pues una de dos o ignore esos hechos deliberadamente XD o me saltee esa parte cuando leí los libros. Después de todo si un vampiro se puede volver humano ¿Por qué un fantasma no?

Y ya se que esta bastante OC


End file.
